


Through The Trees

by hannahbanana413



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles Stilinski, Awkwardness, Evil Stiles Stilinski, F/M, its good okay?, okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahbanana413/pseuds/hannahbanana413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter Lloyd was the new girl at school, her dad being a retired werewolf hunter, she and her family moved to Beacon Hills to learn more of the Mystical creatures living there. She couldn't help but fall in love with the nerdy but charming Stiles Stilinski, something about him drew her to him. With a new evil rising will their love be strong enough?</p>
<p>Hot dang I suck at summarys. I promise its better when you read it.<br/>Except my first chapter. I also kinda suck at starting stories off. But IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Girl In Town

Carter stood in front of the busy steps to her new school. She was terrified to go inside out of fear that she wouldn’t fit in. after standing still for a few moments she turned around to walk around her dad’s car and sit back inside. She wasn’t ready for this.

“Carter. I’m not letting you back in here. You need to learn. This will be good for you; maybe you will actually make a few friends.” Her dad offered her a smile but she returned it with a glare.

“Thank you Dad for that vote of confidence.” Sarcasm was running high in her voice as she clutched her books tightly in her arms and moved up the stairs and into the crowded hallway. Of course she had to move in the middle of the year to a new school. Everyone would already have their groups of friends and then there would be her. The loner new girl. She moved through the busy halls trying to find the office to get her schedule. Carter looked around at all of the groups of friends that were talking and watching her. She locked eyes with one boy as she walked past him, he had dark brown hair and fair skin. He was awkward but cute, and she felt something in her stomach as they continued to look at each other. He gave her a small smile which she kindly returned before ducking away into the office.

Stiles watched as she moved through the hall way, he had never seen her before so he figured that she was the new girl everyone had been talking about. He couldn’t get her smile out of his head as he made his way to Econ with Scott.

“Stiles? Are you listening?” Scott shoved his friend by the shoulder, pulling him out of his trance.

“Huh, what? Oh, yeah.” He looked to his best friend, and focused in again on the conversation as they walked into Econ.

“I can’t control my turning, and you are seeing things and can’t read and Allison is being haunted by her dead aunt this can’t be normal.” Scott said quietly as they sat in their seats in the back of the classroom.

“I think we gave up a long time ago at anything in our lives being normal.” Stiles said as he moved his hand to the back of his neck. In all honest Stiles missed the “normal” life, where his only worries were the math test the next day and trying to get Lydia to fall in love with him. Now he had those plus the overhanging threat of some supernatural creature killing him.

The boys got quiet as Coach started yelling about his lesson. Stiles looked down at his book, focusing hard on the page. He couldn’t make out a single word on the page. It looked as if someone dumped the alphabet on the page not even attempting to make words. He was scared, things were getting worse by the second and it was starting to look exactly like what had happened to his mom.

Carter gripped her schedule and books tightly in her arms as she neared the door. She checked th number on the door with the one on her paper at least twelve times before opening the door and entering the classroom. She stopped dead in her tracks as every student shot their gaze towards her. The teacher who had been yelling at the students to pay attention turned to see what they were staring at.

“Who are you?” Coach shouted towards Carter. She jumped slightly at his loud voice, before clearing her throat and speaking.

“Uh, I’m Carter Lloyd, the uh new girl.” She reached her hand up and ran it through her long hair, pushing it out of her face.

“Oh, well Carter. Welcome to Econ. I’m Coach. You can sit back there by Stilinski and Mccall. STILINSKI RAISE YOUR HAND.” Coach shouted, making her jump again. Stiles looked up from his book as Coach yelled for him. He locked eyes with the girl standing by Coach and smiled again, raising his hand.

Carter smiled again at the boy who was raising his hand, he was the guy from the hallway that she couldn’t forget, the weird feeling returning. She moved through the students who were all murmuring about her and sat in the empty seat next to the two boys. She opened her book to the page that was written on the board. When Coach went back to his lesson she turned in her chair, sitting criss cross and poked ‘Stilinski’.

“So, stilinski, is Coach always this loud?” She asked, nodding her head towards the teacher in the front of the room. Stiles turned his head towards her and nodded.

“Yeah, he doesn’t understand the concept of indoor voices. And you can call me Stiles.” She smiled at Stiles before turning in her seat and refocusing on the lesson.  
Carter walked out of her art class and moved to her locker, she was walking with a red head who she had met in the class before. Lydia was talking about different things but Carter couldn’t really focus, all she was thinking about was how she had no one to sit with a lunch. She slammed the locker shut, making Lydia jump next to her.

“Sorry, I shut that kinda hard.” Little did Carter know that Lydia had been jumpy all day. Her banshee powers had been slightly off for the past few days but she couldn’t tell the Carter that. Lydia smiled and waved it off before starting to walk towards the doors that lead outside.

“Well, are you coming?” She turned and asked the girl who hadn’t followed. Carter grinned and ran to catch up. The two girls walked side by side talking about the crazy art teacher until they reached the table. Carter watched as Stiles had his eyes on Lydia as she talked, she let out a small sigh catching on easily to the fact that he was head over heels for her. She sat across from Scott who was staring her down, she could tell he was trying to figure her out.

“Who’s that?” Isaac said loudly with a hint of annoyance, staring straight at Carter.

“She is the new girl Carter.” Stiles spoke up first, finally looking away from Lydia. He took this time to really look at the girl. She had long beautiful wavy brown hair, and dimples when she smiled hard enough. Her eyes were a color of blue that was rare, and pure. And her smile, it was a smile that could solve all of the world’s problems.

“So are we just letting anyone into our pack? Is it not big enough with a few wolves, a banchee, and a hunter? Plus the annoying human role is already filled.” Everyone shot glares at Isaac who sat back in his chair, looking at the girl.

Carter was stopped for a second. Her mouth slightly hung open as they all slowly turned towards her, waiting for a reaction. The reason her dad had moved her family was because he had heard of all the things happening her, and not the cover stories. Her dad had been a great hunter of the werewolves before he was bit by one. He had a family, a little girl, he couldn’t kill himself.

“Carter, he was uh, talking about our gaming pack… we are really intense role players. And Isaac here is a dick who sucks at being helpful.” Stiles said, stumbling over his words and shooting Isaac a glare. Carter let out a small giggle, before covering her mouth.

"I was locked in a freezer for most of my childhood, being helpful is new to me." Isaac said glaring back at Stiles.

“Guys. Don’t worry about it. My dad is a wolf, he used to be a hunter but when he was bit he couldn’t bring himself to end it. So he moved us here.” Their expressions changed and they stared at her confused.

“Well, Carter, welcome to the pack.” Scott smiled and extended his hand. She grinned and took it in hers giving it a small shake before sitting quietly and listening in on the conversation. She was struggling to keep up, not having been there for the whole sacrifice thing. As the group talked about what was going on another girl walked up to the table. Carter kept her eye on Scott and smiled at the way his face lit up when she came over. 

"I think I can help you guys." She smiled tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She went on explaining some Japanese Myth that connected perfectly with what was happening. Carter flopped her head on the table, everything starting to become too much to take in. Stiles reached his hand over and placed it on top of hers rubbing tiny circles on it. 

"It's a lot to take in at first. But I promise it gets easier. We will fill you in on everything, just maybe not all at once." He gave her a reassuring smile as she stared at his hand on hers. The strange feeling in her stomach had returned, only stronger when his hand touched hers. 


	2. Sweet Dreams

Carter shot up in her bed, sweating and breathing heavy. She put her hand up to her forehead rubbing it lightly as it throbbed. Nightmares were not something that happened often for her but lately she had them every single night. She stood up and paced round the room, wrapping her arms around her stomach. She felt like she was on the verge of throwing up, as she opened her window and stuck her head out. The slight breeze in the air seemed out of place, it was colder than a usual breeze and she couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was happening. She turned around attempting to shake the feeling off before she stopped stalk still. Scott was standing in her room, eyes beaming red and his hands were covered in blood.

“He is gone now.” He seethed from is blood ridden teeth, an evil laugh following. Carter looked down in horror, her eyes following the trail of blood that lead to her dads mangled body. She screamed as loud as she could and used every will in her body to run over to what was left of her dad but was unable to move.

“CARTER!!! WAKE UP!!!” Her eyes shot open once again and she was in her dads arms. His face was terrified of what was happening before him. Carter looked into his eyes, her hands and body shaking as she wrapped herself around him, letting tears fall down her face.

“Are you sure you want to go to school? You only got 45 minutes of sleep.” John, Carters dad, looked at his daughter worry written all over his face. She sighed, grabbing a mug of tea before holding it closer to herself. She hadn’t stopped shaking since she woke up, and she felt freezing.

“Dad, I’m fine. Stop worrying.” She gave him the best smile she could muster up before stepping out into the rain and walking down the street. Carter moved slowly through the rain as she thought about everything that had been happening the last few weeks since moving to Beacon Hills. She had become friends with an Alpha and his pack, Scott and Lydia filled her in on everything that had happened since Scott was turned, which was a lot. She and Stiles had started studying together almost every day after school and she had to admit that she was developing a liking for him. Stiles was the only other human in the group and there was just something that she felt in side her whenever they were together.

“Hey Carter! You want a ride?” She jumped, wrapping her arms tightly around herself as a shiver was sent down her spine. She turned as Stiles blue jeep pulled up next to her on the road; she held her tea closer to herself as she opened the door and jumped inside the car.

“Thank you.” She said looking down at her hands holding her mug. She could feel Stiles’ eyes on her and she shivered. They pulled into the school parking lot and he parked in his usual spot. They still had about 45 minutes until they needed to b in class so they were going to stay in the dry, warm car until the last minute.

“Are you alright? You look terrible.” He said as he reached behind the seat and pulled a blanket up, wrapping it around her. Stiles had put the blanket in there after the second time he and Scott had snuck out for late night cop scanner stocking. She turned her head towards him arching an eyebrow and frowning.

“Gee Thanks Stiles. That’s exactly what every girl wants to her from the guy she likes.” Her eyes shot open wide as she realized what she had said. Stiles looked at her, slightly taken aback by what she had said. A huge grin grew on his lips as he looked at her flushed face, her cheeks beginning to burn red. “Wipe that stupid grin off your face Stilinski.” She said glaring over at him, the glare quickly wore off and was replaced with wide and surprised eyes as his lips pressed to hers. She dropped her empty mug onto the floor as she reached her freezing hands up into his messy brown hair. He felt a shiver  as her freezing hands touched him but he ignored it as he kissed her harder. Stiles had wanted to do this since he and her first spent time alone together.

_Stiles moved around his room tying red string around all of the pictures, he couldn’t figure out what was missing from the messed up puzzle that he was attempting to piece together. He pinned another picture up as a knock on the door echoed through his quiet room. He moved around the chaotic floor and opened the door where Carter was standing, he lifted an eye brow confused as to why she was there at such a late hour._

_“Your dad let me in. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” She spoke sweetly as she peered around him at the messy room, it wasn’t the average teenage boy room kind of mess. It was different._

_“Oh don’t worry about it. I was just trying to piece together this case to help my dad out but I can’t figure it out. Want to help?” He looked at her with hopeful eyes and she smiled, giving him a nod. She moved around the room as if she was doing a dance. He filled her in on where he was with the case._

_“Why would Scott’s dad try and get your dad fired? Seems a bit harsh.” Carter said as she attached another string to a different lead that she had thought of._

_“I don’t know. He has some bad beef towards my dad because he was there for Melissa when she kicked Scott’s dad out.” Stiles stepped closer to her, only about and inch separating them as he tacked another thing onto his wall. He looked down at her small body as she smiled up at him. The feeling in Carters stomach was going wild. It felt like a bunch of butterflies flying around. “I meant to ask, but why did you show up at my bedroom door at 11 at night?” Stiles said, moving his hand to the back of his neck and stepping away to sit on his bed._

_“I don’t really know exactly. I just felt really stressed, like I was trying to piece something together and it was giving me a head ache. Plus I have been having really bad night mares lately, well, more like night terrors. So I went for a run so that I could try to clear my head and I just ended up here.” She moved over the sit next to him on the bed as she talked. She pulled her long locks into a messy bud on top of her head and adjusted her glasses._

_“I never noticed those glasses before.” Stiles said, pushing them lightly further up her nose. She looked down, her cheeks blushing slightly._

_“I usually wear contacts, but at night I wear these stupid old things.” She spoke, her hands fidgeting._

_“I like them. They make you look smart, which is good because you are smart.” Her cheeks burned as he spoke and she shoved his shoulder._

_“You’re an idiot.”_

He pulled away from the kiss, biting his lip and smiling at her. Carter felt as if her whole body was on fire, those butterflies in her stomach that had been there the first night they hung out were back and going insane.

“You’re an idiot.” She pushed his shoulder lightly as she bit her lip. She turned in her seat to get out of the car but stopped when she saw Scott and Kira standing and staring at them with giant smiles. Carter rolled her eyes before slipping out of the car and into the rain storm, she felt the buzz of the kiss wash off of her as the tired hit her hard. Her legs gave out beneath her and she nearly fell onto the concrete, if it weren’t for Scott quickly catching her.

“Are you okay?” He asked as he helped her stand back on her feet.

“I’m fine. I just haven’t gotten much sleep lately.” She was telling the truth. She had probably gotten a total of three hours in the last two weeks. The bell rang and Carter tried to walk but fell to her knees as her legs completely gave out beneath her. “Okay so maybe I’m not fine.” She sat in the puddle that she had fallen in, looking up at the small group huddled around her.

“I think I’m going to take her back home.” Stiles said as he put one arm around her waist and the other one under her legs. He lifted her shivering body back into the car and wrapped her in the blanket. Scott nodded and gave them a small wave before rushing inside with Kira to get out of the rain.

Stiles drove quickly to her house, keeping one of his hands on her freezing ones. Carter smiled on the inside at the feeling of his warm hands on her cold ones. They got to her house and he helped her walk to the front door of her house.

“Can you help me to my room? It’s up stairs and I really don’t think my body can do that.” She sounded weak.  He nodded while scooping her back into his arms and carrying her up to her bedroom. The room was massive; its main color was dark purple with small Christmas lights strung about. He set her down in her bed covering her with all of the blankets that he could find.

“Thank you Stiles.” She mumbled as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Stiles walked into Coaches classroom, his mind thinking about Carter and how much he had enjoyed their little moment that morning. He noticed a blonde girl that he had never seen before sitting in his seat.

“Uh, I usually sit there.” He said as he reached his hand to the back of his neck. She turned and looked at him with a blank expression before doing sign language towards him. “I don’t know sign language… but I’ll just find another spot.” He said shaking his head and turning to walk to a different seat. It was at that moment that he noticed every other kid in the class staring at him, the same blank expression covering their faces. The students all lifted their hands and in perfect sync began doing the same signing that the blonde was doing. Stiles watched them all in confusion as he turned to Coach who also was signing. His breathing became harder as he stumbled backwards towards the door trying to escape the strange image before him.

Stiles sat up in the bed that he was laying in, his breathing hitched as he slid his legs off the side of Carters bed. His head was down as he tried to focus on what was happening, hoping that he was in reality again. Carter mumbled something in her sleep before blinking her eyes open. Her sight focused in on Stiles who was seated on the side of her bed with a bad case of bed head. She giggled slightly before sitting up next to him and stretching.

“You alright?” She asked when she noticed his worried expression. He turned his face at the sound of her voice. He shook his head slightly before speaking.

“I don’t really know. I must have fallen asleep, but every time I fall asleep I have nightmares. And I can’t tell reality from my dreams..” He mumbled off towards the end. Carter sat up more alert as she looked at him.

“Why haven’t you told me this?” She asked him, putting her hand on his back rubbing tiny circles. She knew what she had been feeling was probably nothing compared to what Stiles was going through. She could see the kind of toll it was taking on him. He had dark circles forming under his eyes and his skin was pale. He looked terrified.

“You were going through a lot of the same things and I guess I didn’t want you to be under more stress by giving you my problems.” He had a point. Carter could already feel herself worrying about him more than anything else.

“Stiles. Don’t be ridiculous. My issues are just miniscule compared to everything that you have been through. I want to be able to help you as much as I can. Okay? I just woke up, so I’m probably not making much sense but what matters is that I care.” She looked up at him, her blue eyes glimmering up at him.

Stiles stared at her for a moment, making sure that this wasn’t some sick and twisted mind trick. Carter wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. The moment her arms wrapped around him he lost it. He buried his face in her shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her tightly. Stiles had gotten pretty good at controlling his emotions around people, but the second they pulled him into a hug those walls were always shattered.

After a solid five minutes of them sitting there hugging, Carter finally pulled away, moving her hands down to his. “Let’s go to Deaton and see if he can help. I’ll give Scott and have him meet us there.” She pressed her forehead to his before standing up from the bed. Carter slipped her jacket over her shoulders and followed Stiles out to his Jeep. They drove quickly to the animal clinic where Scott and Deaton were already waiting for them.

“Sign language?” Deaton leaned against the examining table and looked at Stiles. Carter stood in the corner of the room watching the interaction between the three boys. Allison and Isaac were also standing by the others, listening in. “Do you remember what they were doing?”

Stiles nodded, bringing his hands up and repeating the signing that he had seen in his dream. Deaton watched closely and began nodding to himself.

“Well do you know what it means?” Scott asked from where he leaned against the counter.

“I believe so.  It’s a riddle. When is a door not a door?” He explained. Stiles hit that table, anger clear on his face.

“So my mind has been causing me all this pain for a stupid riddle that doesn’t make sense?” He brought his hand to the back of his neck. “When is a door not a door? I don’t know.”

“When it’s ajar.” Carter spoke up, everyone turning towards her, shrugging her shoulders she moved closer to the others. “Why was he dreaming about that though?”

“Well, I think it’s your mind trying to tell you something. When Allison, Scott and Stiles sacrificed themselves, they opened a door in their minds. When they were brought back the door was never shut. I advise you guys shut that door and fast, before something else gets in.” Deaton spoke looking between the teens in front of him. They listened closely as he began to explain how to shut the doors in their minds and Carter could tell that they were each worried. 

 


End file.
